


You'd Be Damned Before You Let Him Go Unloved

by cyarikaa



Series: Damien LaVey [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: "this unspoken thing between us", Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Love, Love, M/M, Monsters, Sleepy Cuddles, Unspoken Love, quietly in love, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyarikaa/pseuds/cyarikaa
Summary: “Bastard.” You mumbled under your breath.You were hardly mad at Damien, however. If anything you were mad at yourself. For someone like you to let someone like Damien take advantage, let him cling to you? It was impossible. It was revolting. It waswrong. It was not who you were. Yet, as upset as you were and as much as you wanted to, you never tried to throw him out. You never tried to push him away or tried to wake him. You simply let him lie there and watched as his chest rose and fell as he took in breaths of air and pushed out smoke, you simply watched the clock tick on the wall as time passed.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Damien LaVey/Reader, Damien LaVey/Red | Amira, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Series: Damien LaVey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	You'd Be Damned Before You Let Him Go Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> _[PROMPT:](https://cyarikaprompts.tumblr.com/post/643402201294946304/%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A7-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5-%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%AC-%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F-%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A7)_ my muse cuddles up in bed to yours

Damien was tall, in every sense of the word.  
  
His long slender form was perfect for wrapping yourself around and falling into the comfort of endless sheets and fabrics and pillows...that is, at least, when he was not being his usual deviant self, setting everything ablaze and tearing everything down to ruins.

Damien had a hard outer shell.  
It was rough and violent. It was bad-mouthed and quick to anger, but it was just a shell and, at the end of the day, Damien would grow tired of carrying the weight of it. He would lug it off his shoulders like a heavy bag and he would throw himself at you, hoping you would soothe some of the remaining pain and anger.

It was an agreement you had come to long ago to help comfort both your angered souls: you would be one anothers comfort and safe space, you would care for one another, you would guide one another…. which lead you back to Damiens slender form, which had been lying atop your own for far too long now.

You could handle Damien for a good long while, because you understood what it meant to truly be Damien (to be alone, to be lonely, to be hurting but be unable to say so). He was quite similar to you. And, as much as it often pained you to admit it, the two of you shared a connection in that way. You both were quick to anger and pain, quick to scare off anyone that came your way. Yet, you both craved the same thing - the simple want to be shown love, to be held and to hold. So, a solution had been formed late one night as you both sat in the comfort of Damien’s dorm.

“We will be there for each other.” Damien said, “We can help each other. Can’t we?”  
And so you did.

At the start, it seemed to be a rather simple agreement. It may have embarrassed you to your core and, even though Damien’s skin always shined a bright shade of red, you could tell even he blushed at the mention of your agreement.  
However, that did not make it any less simple.

_We will be there for each other. We will help each other._  
If love and care was what was needed then it would be given. That was the agreement. Plain and simple.  
However, looking back upon your agreement, maybe it had been made too simple. Maybe you hadn’t spoken about it enough, because, before you knew it, Damien had taken your common problem, your simple agreement, and turned it into something else entirely. He had taken what was to be simple, emotional care for one another and turned it physical.

What was to be verbal comfort and praise he quickly turned it into touches (grabbing your hand while he was driving or wrapping an arm around your waist while he stood beside you) and then, after some time, he gave those touches consistency (suddenly, any time you occupied a space so was Damien), and, when that was not enough, Damien found himself at your door late at night with a look on his face any sane person could never say “no” to.

“Please.” He said, and you swore if it wasn’t for the way his eyes had sparkled and his lip quivered when he said it you would have said “no”, but you just couldn’t. So, you let him in your room and you let him in your bed. You let him lay on top of you, crush his arms around you, put his head on your chest and listen to your beating heart. You let him fall asleep there as you combed your fingers through his hair. You let him nuzzle into you and you simply watched as his tail wrapped around your leg and his hands ran up and down your sides, feeling for any warmth they could find.

“Bastard.” You mumbled under your breath.  
You were hardly mad at Damien, however. If anything you were mad at yourself. For someone like you to let someone like Damien take advantage, _let him cling to you_? It was impossible. It was revolting. It was wrong. It was not who you were. Yet, as upset as you were and as much as you wanted to, you never tried to throw him out. You never tried to push him away or tried to wake him. You simply let him lie there and watched as his chest rose and fell as he took in breaths of air and pushed out smoke, you simply watched the clock tick on the wall as time passed.

At the end of the day you knew you could not deny the truth: this was what you truly agreed to when you told Damien you would be his rock, his comfort, his anchor.

You had agreed to love him  
and you’d be damned before you let him go unloved.

**Author's Note:**

> ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _[come find me, babes](https://cyarika-writes.carrd.co/)_ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
